Este es otro fic de las mane 6
by InfamousBlueHand3
Summary: Tal y como dice el titulo, este es otro fic comun y corriente, nada nuevo, pero si de curiosidad quieres leer este fic, eres invitado a desenvolverte en la historia
1. Este es otro fic de las mane 6

InfamousBlueHand3: hola a todo el que este leyendo este fic, ¡soy yo! Su autor favorito, seguramente me recuerden de fics como "inFAMOUS: Jugarreta Infame" y… bueno, soy una mierda con esto de las presentaciones, y no soy tan famoso, y este es el primer fic de MLP que voy a hacer, pero bueno, eso le vale madres, como sea, solo diré esto una vez:

My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad no me pertenece, échenle la culpa a Faust.

Capitulo 1: [inserte titulo brony aquí]

Twilight Saprkle: bibliotecaria de ponyville, 21 años.

Applejack: grangera de Sweet Apple Acres, 21 años.

Rainbow Dash: meteoróloga, 20 años.

Rarity: diseñadora, 23 años.

Fluttershy: ambientalista, 20 años.

Pinkie Pie: parrandera veterana ( yaoming ) y repostera, 19 años.

Era un día normal en Ponyville, nombre curioso para una ciudad, seguramente el caguamon les cayo mal a quienes se iban a encargar de ponerle el nombre a la ciudad; como sea, era una ciudad poco común en sus veces, allí habitaban 5 grandes amigas, ellas eran twilight sparkle, una mujer cuyo trabajo era el de ser bibliotecaria, uno muy aburrido, pero a ella le encantaba; applejack, tenia una pequeña granja que mantenía junto a su hermano, su hermanita y su abuela; rainbow dash, una meteoróloga muuuy floja, era un milagro que mantuviera su trabajo; rarity, una diseñadora tan hermosa como famosa en la ciudad de al lado, Canterlot, la versión pirata de Canelot en el siglo XXI; fluttershy, una cuidadora del medio ambientalista amante de los animales, alguien muy sensible, pero bondadosa; y por ultimo pero no menos importante, pinkie pie, una fiestera… y eso, es como un payaso con cocaína asta el tope, pero sin maquillaje, aunque también trabajaba para los cakes en una pastelería.

Nuestras amigas estaba en el departamento donde vivían (excepto applejack, ya que vive con su familia en la granja pero as como si estuviera hay por alguna razón) y nuestras protagonistas tenían una cálida y tranquila conversación.

¡CRAAAAASH!

Twilight: ¡RAINBOW DASH VUELVE ACA DE INMEDIATO CON ESE DIARIO!

Rainbow: ¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESCONDISTE LA ULTIMA EDICCION DEL NUEVO LIBRO DE DARING DOO!

Twilight: ¡NO HASTA QUE PAGUES TU PARTE DEL DEPARTAMENTO!

Pinkie pie: ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO GRITAR!

Fluttershy: em… no lo se… u- ustedes pueden.. am.. arreglarlo mas tranquilo.. digo, si están de acuerdo.

Applejack: … oye spike, ¿siempre están así?

Spike: naa, hay veces mejores que otras, pásame las palomitas.

Sip, ya me oyeron, una cálida y tranquila conversación, es enserio lo que dijo el chico ese, hay veces mejores que otras, ellas son como una bomba de tiempo, solo es cuestión de tiempo, aunque normalmente se llevan bien.

Rarity: rainbow, sabes que debes de pagar tu parte, era la parte del trato para quedarte a vivir con nosotras juntas en el departamento.

Rainbow: y lo aria…

Rarity: … ¿pero?

Rainbow: ¿eh?... a si, y lo aria, pero no puedo pagar la mi parte, porque compre un boleto para ver a los wonderbolts en vivo, el siguiente mes.

Twilight: ¿osea que no pagas tu parte por un boleto?

Rainbow: 1- están bien pinche caros los boletos.

2- solo las vendían esta semana.

Y 3- creo que no me oiste, pero ¡ES PARA VER A LOS WONDERBOLTS!

Twilight: si, pero sabes que tienes que pagar, solo nos queda hasta pasado mañana.

Rainbow: ok, ok, pediré un préstamo mañana, pagare la parte y ya, como por arte de magia.

Twilight: pues… ¿puedo confira en ti?

Rainbow: ¡claro que si! Cuando les e fallado.

Applejack: ¿es retorica la pregunta o te paso el listado?

Rainbow: ¡OYE!

Todas habían soltado una carcajada, todas, claro menos rainbow, quien a pesar de que les gusta las bromas, no es que le fascine que se las apliquen a ella.

Pinkie pie: oigan, ya me empeso a dar hambre, ¡que tal si ordenamos algo!

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo que?

Rainbow: mmm… que tal una pizza.

Applejack: por mi esta bien.

Rarity: por supuesto.

Twilight: claro

Spike: por su pollo

Fluttershy: deacuerdo, amm… pero que sea vegetariana, saben que yo quiero a todos los animalitos que existen.

Rainbow: ok, ustedes vallan a pedirla, yo estaré jugando al Sunset Overdrive.

Twilight: sigo pensando que es cosa de suerte que te ganaras la consola en esa rifa.

Rainbow: no se ustedes, pero yo creo que fue el destino quien me lo otorgo, solo alguien un 20% mas cool que los demás se gana algo como una consola en una rifa.

Applejack: tu ve allá, nosotras nos encargamos de pedir la pizza.

Antes que nada, digo que hago esto sin fines lucrativos ni de propaganda, solo me pareció bueno agregar esa parte, por que se me esta empezando a secar el cerebro. Como sea, pasaron no más de 15 minutos desde que llego.

Twilight: ¡RAINBOW, YA LLEGO LA COMIDA!

Rainbow: ¡ALLA VOY!... justo cuando iba contra ese "#$%/= (spoiler)

Rainbow iba hacia la mesa, cabe destacar que por ser un departamento, no es que era pequeño, los departamentos y casas de ponyville están mas grandes que mi antena (claro, si sabes a lo que me refiero), tenia cocina, comedor, una sala y una habitación donde dormían todas.

Rainbow. Bien, ¿tienen platos?

Spike: ten, aquí esta uno.

Rainbow: gracias spike, me muero de hambre.

Rainbow estaba a punto de sentarse al puro estilo del Devil May Cry, pero antes de poner sus piernas en la mesa, vio que sus amigas la miraban con cara de "you are fucking kidding me?" y decidió ponerse normal, se la pasaron platicando de diferentes cosas, como como le iba en la granja a applejack, de que trataba el juego de rainbow, algo nuevo en la organización de fluttershy, que nuevos diseños había echo rarity, etc. Pero una pregunta vio la luz en una simple platica entre amigas…

Pinkie pie: ¿jugamos a verdad o reto?

Y allí es donde todo se fue al carajo…

Continuara…

Bueno, espero que les alla gustado el fic, esta es solo la primera parte, no se olviden de comentar, y si tienen sugerencias o prguntas, es solo de dejármelo or mensaje privado, hasta la próxima.


	2. ¿Que paso ayer?

InfamousBlueHand3: ho- hola soy IBH3 (abreviado, pa los compas) y te apuesto un coco, a que este es el segundo capitulo de este fic; ja, pero ya en serio, este es el segundo cap. de mi fic llamado y aclamado por todo el mundo mundial, "este es otro fic de las mane 6" bueno, basta de presentaciones y vamos hacia la buena nueva:

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué paso ayer?

…

…

…

Twilight: ahh- ah… mi cabeza me duele mucho, pero porque…

Se quedo viendo el gran desorden que estaba en la habitación, trozos de pizza en el techo, rainbow con pasta de dientes en la nariz, spike colgado de los calzoncillos en la perilla de la puerta, y ni hablar de ella, su piyama estaba toda mojada y pegajosa, algunas partes rotas y desgastadas, pero noto que había alguien debajo de ella, era rarity, la verdad se aguanto la risa al verla, su pelo era un desorden punk, con tonos rojos y azules claros, se levanto y vio a alguien que venia de la cocina.

Applejack: aaaauch- mi cabeza, hola twilight.

Twilight: hola applejack.

Applejack: gran fiesta la de anoche ¿no?

Twilight: si, pero casi no me acuerdo de nada, lo único que recuerdo es a fluttershy diciendo… diciendo… eh, creo que se me olvido que cosa dijo.

Applejack: yo lo único que me acuerdo es a rainbow tomando pasta dental y pasándosela a la nariz desde la boca.

Twilight: eso explica mucho.

Applejack: ¿por que?

Twilight: mira por ti misma.

Twilight apunto en donde estaba rainbow, estaba tirada con una caja de pizza en el torso, tenia un montón de pasta dental, desde la nariz hasta sus… hay saben a que me refiero, no pienso decir esta mierda de libreto, a quien carajos le encargue escribir el guion.

(Cri.)

(Cri.)

(Cri.)

(Sonido de grillo.)

(Más sonido de grillo.)

(E incluso más sonido de grillo)

Ah, cierto, yo soy el que escribe estas cosas… como sea, el punto es que rainbow se paso de lanza con la pasta dental.

Aplejack: jajajajajajaja, tengo que tomar una foto de esto.

Mientras applejack tomaba la foto y probablemente la enviaba a Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, y demas paginas que no me patrocinan el fic, twilight vio que pinkie ya se había despertado, ella estaba dormida en… algún lugar (díganme que no), y saludo a la bibliotecaria y a la granjera.

Pinkie: hola chicas, valla fiesta que tuvimos anoche, especialmente lo de verdad o reto, e incluso después de la fiesta estuvo genial, soñé que todas éramos ponies y que todos en ponieville lo eran y teníamos unas cosas llamadas cutiemarks y demás, pero bueno, tengo que ir con los cakes, hasta luego.

Twilight: pinkie no no no no no, espera, ¿tu te acuerdas que paso anoche?

Pinkie: sipi, incluso lo grabe el video.

Applejack: ¿podemos verlo terroncito?

Pinkie: si, pero mejor se los paso en el face, realmente se me iso tarde, y creo que también a ustedes, bueno, hasta luego.

Twilight vio la hora, eran las 12:00 p.m., pinkie tenia razón, ya que por obra del destino, suerte, y este apuesto escritor, todas entraba a trabajar desde las 10:00 a.m., después de despertar a las demás, de que rarity dejara de gritar por su cabello, de que rainbow se sacara el dentrifico de la nariz, y de descolgar a spike de la ropa interior y de mandarlo a la escuela, se vistieron, se arreglaron y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, pero empezaremos por twilight.

Llego a la biblioteca en taxi, ya que se le había echo tarde para caminar, de echo era algo que le gustaba hacer para llegar al trabajo, era su manera de relajarse.

Al llegar noto que una señora versida de blanco con una insignia de sol la esperaba en la puerta, por desgracia lla sabia quien era…

Celestia: hola twilight, ¿Por qué la demora?

Twilight: perdone señorita Celestia, es que tuve una pequeña fiesta con mis amigas y creo que todo se salio de control y-

Celestia: twilight, cálmate, no estoy molesta con tigo, solo preguntaba por que demoraste en llegar, es todo, eres una de las mejores trabajadoras que hemos tenido en "libraries stallion" (según el traductor, bibliotecas el semental), de cualquier manera no podría hacerte nada, aunque quisiera.

Sip, ella trabajaba en una empresa de bibliotecas, era un graaaan edificio con el nombre de libraries stallion, Celestia era la jefa del lugar, se encargaba de tener nuevos libros, cuantos cada mes, a quienes se le entrego en cada lugar existente de equestria (el país que salio de la nada, pero agan de cuenta que es normal), etc, junto con su hermana y secretaria Luna, quien de ves en cuando tomaba su lugar si ella llegaba a enfermar o algo asi.

Twilight: grasias al cielo que no tengo prolemas.

Celestia: bueno, pasa, te estábamos esperando

Twilight entro sin divagar, talves llego tarde pero eso no le impediría hacer una buena jornada hoy…

Por otra parte, con rainbow…

Rainbow desidio usar el metro, el noticiero estaba lejos y no tenia el dinero para un taxista que probablemente terminaría asaltándola en un callejón, no tendría el tiempo tampoco de patearle el trasero e irse caminando a el noticiero.

Llego al noticiero, eran las 12:15 p.m., ella empezaba en 10 minutos (no se ustedes, para mi eso era madrugar XD) la estaba esperando un hombre un tanto bajo, con una gran barba y pelon, a pesar de tener un seño fruncido, trataba bien a los trabajadores, ya que el era el jefe de la cadena, y rainbow no era la excepción, pero realmente estaba molesto por que llegara tarde por 3° vez este mes.

Sebastian: y ahora…?

Rainbow: sabe que le podría dar un millón y medio de excusas, pero mejor rebájeme el sueldo antes que oír otro sermón.

Sebastian: hay rainbow, eres todo un caso, si no fuera por que haces bien tu trabajo en este estudio, ahora no estaría hablando y enseguida te despediría. Bueno, eso no importa, sales en exactamente en… 7 minutos, asi que estate lista.

Rainbow: como diga jefe, no lo defraudare.

Sebastian: bien, si antes estaba preocupado de que no llegara, ahora estoy temeroso de que algo haga mal- se decía en susurro a si mismo.

Rainbow: bueno, solo salgo, digo y hago lo mio, y salgo, pero, ¿me pregunto como les ira a las demás?

Continuara…

bien, esto es todo por hoy, esperen el sig, capitulo y, a quienes les guste la saga de videojuegos de inFAMOUS, revise mi otro fic, subiré pronto, lo prometo.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo 3 ( se me olvido el nombre)

InfamousBlueHand3: Hola a todo el que este perdiendo su tiempo de este mundo con mi fic, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia a la que según su titulo, se llama "Este es otro fic de las mane 6". Bueno, basta de presentaciones y empecemos con el nuevo episodio.

Capitulo 3:

Con rarity…

Estaba en su boutique (¿así se le dice no?) con la nueva línea de ropa para el siguiente año, ella normalmente no hace esto, pero últimamente esta escasa de trabajo, y como su telenovela aun no empieza, tenia que hacer algo para entretenerse, en este caso, le adelanta a su trabajo. Normalmente en esta escena entra Sweetie Belle, pero no me alcanzo el presupuesto para que entre en escena, así que tendré que improvi-

Sweetie Belle: Hola rarity.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

Sweetie Belle: ¿no recuerdas?, hoy no hay clases por que se incendio la escuela con nuestro proyecto de ciencias.

Rarity: sigo pensando como es que algo de plástico, un trozo de cartón, y una varita de madera terminaría con tal cosa.

Sweetie Belle: quien sabe…- dice, pero mirando sospechosamente a los lados.

Rarity: ok, pero, ¿Qué haces en la boutique?

Sweetie Belle: Mama y Papa se fueron por un par de días, quien sabe por que, pero dijeron que volverían pasado mañana.

Rarity: Bueno…- miro el reloj, aun faltan 2 horas para la novela- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Ok, supongo que tendré que pagar por la aparición de Sweetie, sin embargo, eso se lo dejo a el primer friki que lea esto… si, hablo de ti, si TU, de nadie mas, si quieres que siga el fic paga por las apariciones que, como dirían en mi país ,"están bien pinche caras".

¿Y Applejack?

Ella se encontraba flojeando, si, ya me oyeron, ya había terminado sus labores, no tendría que ir por Appleboom a la escuela, sus amigas estaban en sus trabajos trabajando (suena imposible de creer, pero en el trabajo, se trabaja), solo estaba acostada en el césped, comiendo una rica manzana.

Sin embargo, se tomo su tiempo para reflexionar sobre varias cosas, la edad de Granny Smith, como va Appleboom en la escuela, si trabajara toda su vida a cosechar manzanas, por que sigo narrando, si su realidad es solo una historia que crea algún rarito que vive de la paja y el cuidado de sus padres, entre otras cosas normales.

Applejack: me pregunto como les ira a las demás… no creo que mal, Twilight es muy organizada, así que creo que estará bien, Rarity es perfeccionista, y eso le a traído su plata; Fluttershy es eco-ambientalista o esa cosa, le pagan por cuanto servicio aporta a los animales y la comunidad; Pinkie Pie seguramente este vendiendo cupcakes y demás ahora mismo, y si no, es por que esta en una fiesta de cumpleaños haciendo feliz a un niño; y Rainbow… nop, que ella conserve su trabajo conociéndola es de pura suerte a la 5° potencia.

Y asi siguió, y siguió, y siguió…

…

…

…

Asi que vallamos con otra mane6

Vallamos con Pinkie Pi-

Pinkie: ¡wow, hola amigo! ¿y tu quien eres?

IBH3: ¿eh?, pinkie, oye, no rompas la cua-

Pinkie: Oye, es curioso ver gente como tu en ese lugar tan raro, hay unos bordes de color negro rodeando lo que parece ser un cuadro con tigo y una habitación

IBH3: pinkie…

Pinkie: y creo que también veo a una perrita, ooowwww que tierno tengo que mandarle una foto a mis amigas ¿me dejas?

IBH3: pinkie…

Pinkie: oooh vaaaamoooooos, porfisporfisporfisporfisporfisporfisporfisporfisporfisporfis porfisporfisporfisporfisporfisporfisporfisPORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IBH3: ¡OK CHICOS MEJOR NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ A UNAS HORAS MAS ADELANTE!

Fanboy: Infamous, pero y fluttershy, eso no se vale por que ella es una mane 6 y también la tienes que pasar porque, porque, porque… yo-yo creo que es la mejor pony de todas y-

¡BANG¡

…

…

…

IBH3: Ok, volvamos a lo que debíamos, emm… unas 8 horas de trabajo después…

Ya estaban todas las mane 6 en la habitación (des incluyendo a applejack, que se quedo dormida tratando de descifrar por ella misma el secreto mas grande de la humanidad: donde se oculta el otro calcetín cuando lo buscan) aunque unos minutos después, spike, quien se regreso cuando vio a la escuela cerrada por mantenimiento de daños, vio a rainbow en la banqueta, pero lo siguiente que haría, era algo que le iba a hacer muchos subscriptores en su cuenta de Youtube cuando empiece a grabar…

Spike: oye twilight, mira esto…

Twilight: ok spike, de que se tra- ¡Y AHORA QUE HISISTES CABRONA!

Les explico, allí en la banqueta estaba rainbow, con un auto incendiadose y un viejito noqueado, un perro mitad gato y también una bolsa de papas… esto se va a poner bueno. Cabe destacar que con el grito de twilight alarmo a todas las mane 6,viendo como actuaban sus amigas.

Rainbow: Twilight.

Twilight. QUE HISISTES.

Rainbow: TWILIGHT.

Twilight: SE ESTA QUEMANDO UN CARRO.

Rainbow: TWILIGHT SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL CARROO.

Twilight: uuy puta madre…

Rainbow: cabrona que hisistes.

Twilight: yo no ise nada, TU QUE HISISTES.

Rainbow: ¿QUEE?

Twilight: QUE QUE HISIST- IDIOTA ALEJATE QUE PUEDE EXPLOTAR.

Rainbow: ¿le echo agua?

Twilight: que te quites.

Rainbow: ¿en donde esta la manguera?

Twilight: no le eches agua aléjate.

Viejito: AQUÍ ESTA SU PINSHE MANGUERAA… eso si esta algo oxidada.

Twilight: hay puta madre…

Rainbow: ya se que pasa.

Twilight: ¿que?

Rainbow: es la piruja de tu jefa que anda caliente en el motor.

Twilight: cierra el osico animal.

Rainbow: ¿le echo agua?

Twilight: QUE NOO.

Rainow: LE ECHO AAGUAAA.

Twilight: …

Rainbow: LE EECHO A- le voy a echar agua.

Twilight: háblale a los bomberos.

Rainbow: ñam,ñam,ñam…

Twilight: ¿no le vas a echar agua?

Rainbow: puta, estoy comiendo.

Twilight: pendeja se esta quemando un auto idiota.

Rainbow: lo único quemado es tu ano de tanto que te cojen cabrona.

Twilight: ¡AS ALGO ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA!

Ranibow: andas abriendo las patas y esto sucede.

Twilight: ¡AS ALGOOO!

Rainbow: no puedo hacer nada cabrona eres una piruja no puedo controlar tu hambre de chorizo.

Twilight: AS ALGO SOBRE EL CARRO.

Rainbow: ahhh le voy a echar agua.

y de repente, y solo por que el guion viene así, el auto se empieza a incendiar mas, osea, esta mas jodido de lo que se debería.

Twilight: ¡CABRONA EL PINCHE CARROOOOOOOO!

Rainbow: uta, ya no valio verga, valio VEER-ga; eso te pasa por zorra.

Twilight: eso que chingados tiene que ver.

Rainbow: pues cabrona, destruyes el balance universal con tu promiscuidad y empiezan a explotar carros y asi.

Twilight: entonces que ya por tus, pinches ovarios se destruyo el carro.

Rainbow: no por tu pinche cola

¡BUUUUUUMMMM!

Rainbow y el viejito: ¡WOOOO-HOOO!

Twilight: aahhh

Despues de hablar con un juez, de que el viejito fuera a su casa, y de pagar gastos por el carro, esto susedio.

Todas: zzzzzzzzzzz…

Al parecer hacer todas esas cosas en un solo dia las han dejado agotadas, y a spike con un graaaaan numero de seguidores…

Continuara…

Muy bien, creo que será todo por ahora, ni mas ni menos; aclarando, el dialogo que se presenta aquí (al menos lo ultimo), no es de mi propiedad, eso es sacado del creador de el programa de internet "Vete ala Versh", así que sin mas espero que les allá gustado, visiten mi otro fic que se encuentra cliqueando mi nombre o mi yaoming, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
